


A Game Played With Iron and Blood

by lowkey_yoonmin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_yoonmin/pseuds/lowkey_yoonmin
Summary: If one were to ask Prince Donghyuck of House Sardon of the Rising Sun how he felt about being shipped away to the Red Keep with his younger brother, he would spit in your eye and send you to the house Maester.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Game Played With Iron and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This will NOT be fully canon compliant with the actual GoT timeline , mainly just because it's waaaaaay too detailed for one simple seventeen year old like me to be able to properly articulate, I'll leave that to George R. R. Martin to do. It's also not entirely necessary to have read or watched the series to understand this fic, I'll try my best to explain but if things don't make sense or I accidentally have a plot hole or two, PLEASE either comment it or PM me so I can fix it all up!

The boat rocked harshly against the wooden dock, finally at rest after days at sea and through storming skies. The young man sitting atop the well made satin sling sighed heavily, shifting his robes over his crossed legs, sitting heavily into his hips. The boy raises his head, deftly looking in all direction for his father, “Donghyuck, join the others on the dock now,” 

The boy in question sits upright, jostling the younger boy resting against his shoulder and gathers his wits before marching up to the wooden steps. He sets his shoulders square and raises his chin to meet eye level with the new men before him. He inclines his head slightly in greeting, feeling the morning sun glint off of his tanned skin. He knows very well of what the capital folk think of darker skinned royals, specifically with the younger boy by his side that is currently tightly clutching at his robes. He knows how little they think of their rightful birthright to their thrones, how they wish they could take all of what is rightfully their own. 

He knows very well why their stares are darker than the black of a Sardon’s eyes, why the eyes rake over his body with clear sneers on their servant faces; blearing faces he knows will soon be serving him. He can barely restrain the slight smirk from flitting onto his soft features. 

Donghyuck walks past the servants on either side of the docks, not sparing them a singular look. He barely managed four steps and to resituate his younger brother before another, presumably highborn, knight to the capital throne walks beside him. 

“Your Grace,” The man bows deeply, “I am Seo Youngho, of house Valeer. I am to be your royal advisor while you are a guest in King’s Landing.” Hm, not highborn then, or a knight. House Valeer had nothing more than two meters of land to their name, if any at all. Donghyuck lets a small smile pass over his features before nodding in the man’s direction, thoughts running. The man was tall with a built structure, he very well could have passed as highborn if he wanted. 

“I am here to guide you and your father to the Red Keep, to stand welcome by the King.” Donghyuck scowled at the emission of Jisung’s name, watching as Youngho brought a hand across the open path, bringing attention to the seemingly unnecessary extra furnishings. Youngho walked beside the young lords, guiding the direction of their walk.

Once the younger ones and their entourage had made it before the throne room doors, Donghyuck stepped before the large oak slabs and Jisung, pushing the younger behind him and steading his breath. Deepening the gasps until he stood taller then before. Looking over to the advisor at his side, he nodded in the direction of the door. 

Taking one last breath before he walked through the threshold, Donghyuck sauntered in behind his father and in front of his brother. The king was of a steady, but feeble looking breed. He looked much weaker than the Prince sitting beside him did. He raised a shaking hand to wave the lords inside his throne room, never faltering in his mannerisms; knowing very well that he held the power in that room. 

“Lord Hyunsik, of House Sardon, the House of The Rising Sun.” The smirk that flit over the haggard features of the sick king, sick in more ways than one. “And… Prince Donghyuck, of the same house.” The Prince beside the King lifted his head, eyes directly shifting over to the tanned royal standing beside his father. The tone in which said king used to address the young lord was undeniably unsettling, Donghyuck bristling visibly from being unexpectedly addressed, yet still glad that Jisung had gone relatively unnoticed.

“Your Grace.” The soft voice filled the hall with a tilt of his head. He locked eyes with the young prince sitting off to the King’s right, lifting his head in his direction as well and being met with one in return. 

The king smiled a brash grin in his direction, eye racking over his figure in a vaguely grotesque manner. Jisung, seeing the brief tense of his elder brother’s figure, grabbed for Donghyuck’s slightly smaller hand and gripped tight and secure. The King’s eyes passed over the sibling’s joined hands, a side of the snide mouth raising just the slightest at the movement of familiarity.

“And… The young one.’

Donghyuck’s shoulders squared once again and he stood just that much taller to try and hide Jisung’s frame from the wavering eyes of the other highborns in the throne room with them. His eyes flitted from one to the other, seeing the sneers, the grimces, the faint looks of pity.

“No matter, I assume you three know exactly why you are here before the noble house of Gaunt.”

The sickly man gave a grand gesture to his two sons, one of them being the before mentioned Prince which Donghyuck had caught the gaze of briefly. The other was the smallest looking one, not in a sick way, but more of in a delicate and slight of frame way. He was pretty, had a slight downturn to his mouth, presumably from having been raised in such a corrupt place as King’s Landing. 

Donghyuck gave the other a gentle smile, not really in the mood for potentially creating an enemy from such a prominent house like the Gaunts, gladly receiving another back from the boy. His eyes switched from the elder sibling to Jisung, a gentle look to them and another sweet turn of the lips in his direction as well. Donghyuck felt Jisung grip tighten just a tad bit at the look, not yet used to having to discern a friendly look from one of a potentially harmful gaze. 

Donghyuck simply squeezed back and let his eyes travel back to the King, giving a tilt of the head in return to his statement, “Yes, Your Grace. It was, a marriage proposal no?”

Donghyuck knew he was right when the eldest prince cast his eyes down, bashful, and Jisung gave an extremely faint groan behind him and rested his forehead on Donghyuck’s right shoulder in exhaustion. The latter having to bury the chuckle that wanted to burst forward at his younger brother’s disdain towards the topic. It was odd with the sheer amount of proposals his younger brother seemed to receive now that he’d finally reached his sixteenth summer.

The King once again let a smirk flit across his bashed features as he looked over to his eldest son before he turned in the direction of the tall advisor situated to Donghyuck’s left side.

“Valeer.” 

Youngho stepped forward at the brisk call, his eyes trained on the floor in a manner of respect.

“Show our… guests.” His Grace bit the word out like chewing on raw poppy seeds when he looked to their father, before letting his eyes flow back to the young lords. 

“To their rooms, proper introductions and all to the handmaidens and the like.” and with no further words and another dismissive hand motions, their father gave Donghyuck a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Donghyuck moved once again to pass the advisor with a vice like grip on Jisung’s hand, pulling him to move in the same direction out of the stifling throne room, giving one last look to the dark haired prince that he was now to marry before exiting the room.

The halls were quiet, the only sounds being the shuffling of the two Sardon brothers’ robes and the steps of Youngho. The latter had guided them a further few hundred meters from the north wing’s boundaries before stopping at two doors along the right side of the relatively bare corridor.

“Your Grace has set these two rooms aside for you both, the left is for the elder Sardon, and the right for the younger.”

Donghyuck moved to interject before Jisung swiftly grabbed for his upper arm before he could, eventually the words of protest died in the young heirs throat at the begging gaze of his younger brother, very clearly asking him to not say anything and possibly get himself in trouble or even killed. 

He gave the briefest of squeezes to Jisung’s middle, barely a hug before he let him go and the youngest moved to go into his new room.

Donghyuck turned to the opening for the door on the right, taking a simple moment to admire the craftsmanship of the silver handle, a snake having been carved up the handle and to the center of the elm door. 

Once the door had fallen open and given way to Donghyuck’s frame, he steps in to finally admire his tenants.

The room was beautiful and vast, albeit a tad dark. The Gaunt colours of slate grey and amber didn’t fit with the familiar shades of sun and liquid gold that the young Sardon was used to. The only influence of abstract colour was coming from a male standing beside the large bed with a head full of the lightest hues of peaches. He stood slightly slouched with his hands folded across his middle, a servant’s posture. He was dressed in light cottons, all coloured a deep grey.

Donghyuck frowned at the males clothing, he couldn’t possibly be warm enough for this Highland weather, but the smile the young man wore seemed to bring in all the lacking warmth to his face instead. 

“Your Grace, this is Jaemin of House Fator. He will be your hand maid during your stay here in The Red Keep.”

Now with a name to the warm face, Donghyuck tilted his head in acknowledgement towards the gentle boy. Donghyuck proceeded to shoot a, albeit a bit sweltering, of a look towards Johnny, Sir Valeer, his mind supplied, who led him to his room a nod, signaling his dismissal before making his way over towards the newly named Jaemin.

Once the heavy oak door, we don’t have oak, only cherry wood down in Dorne, was pushed closed with a heavy thump, Donghyuck leveled his eyes with his hand maid.

“So is it just the foreigners your… King? Has a problem with, or is it just the ones he welcomes as guests?” Jaemin stifles a laugh into the collar of his slate grey tunic, finally bringing more human emotion in the oddly practiced smile on his face. 

“I wouldn’t know, You Grace, I am a foreigner in The Red Keep as well.” Jaemin’s voice had a strange, but oddly calming, lilt to it. Almost as if he was used to speaking in riddles and singing soft lullabies to children. “I actually come from Dorne as well, Your Grace.”

That wasn’t exactly a surprise for the young prince, the boy’s darker skin and fair eyes told him as such. He’s only ever spent time near the capital of Stak. He was the eldest, he was expected to rule, spending day in and day out studying plans for his country but never being able to leave to see the rest of it. 

“What part of Dorne specifically? Forgive me, Father only ever lets me go within the bounds of Stak.” Donghyuck tries his best to plaster a purely curious look to his face, rather than the carefully taught look of disdain and judgement ingrained in him by his etiquette tutors. 

The younger male in front of him looks towards the door quickly before speaking, “Blaviken, your Grace.” 

Oh.

Well that makes sense, Blaviken had sold many of its children during the last decade to pay for food during the recent years’ rising droughts. It only makes sense that they’d sell to the capitol as well. 

Donghyuck moves closer to the younger male, itching to ask him about his home, at least before the door is thrown open quite violently making the young prince flinch and let out a slightly undignified noise.

“Your Grace!”

Jaemin instantly sits in a low bow, the unnamed yet apparently royal, boy who just burst through the door letting out a loud laugh at the boy, “Jaemin! I’ve told you time and time again not to bother with the whole ‘your Grace!’ thing but yet you still refuse.” The boy goes over and very hastily pulls up Jaemin by the shoulder before throwing his (much shorter) frame into his side for an odd hug. 

Donghyuck, at this point not having moved for several moments, suddenly shifts his hanging arm back to his side and unintentionally brings all attention back to him. Jaemin, seemingly a bit flustered by the odd and very open display of familiarity by the unnamed boy, tried to subtly shake off the shorter male and apologize to the young prince, at least until said unnamed boy interrupted again. 

“Oh! It’s you!”

Donghyuck stilled, it had been quite a while since anyone had really spoken to him without any sort of audible respect. He didn’t mind it, per say, a welcome change really, but it was off putting. 

“Might I ask, um… What am I?”

Despite how odd that sentence seemed to flow from his brain to mouth, the shorter male just scoffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes at the young prince, again.

“You’re the one my brother is going to marry, right?”

There were quite a few things Donghyuck was ready to hear, ‘You’re the brother of the crown princes’ betrothed?’ or ‘you’re one of those Dornish folk that’ve come for the marriage negotiations between the youngest prince and our Crown Prince?’ but hearing, right after he’d arrived and now of all times, that he was the one that is to be betrothed was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed!! And yes... i know, i'm starting another book before any of my other's are finished but like c'mon, I'm trying to commit to this one! it's been so long since I've done an original plot instead of a based story:) Please comment! Blow up my inbox!!


End file.
